Wolfen
by Lady Blackwolf
Summary: with his incessant need to touch things its no surprise he has found himself in this situation... Petes lost, with no memories of the night before and hes a dog on top of everything else. Can Myka find him in time and will she recognize him when she does?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this fan fiction came from wolfofsheep's story The Adventures of Parker the Pound Puppy, so I give props to wolfofsheep. But this story is all mine and since I'm a hardcore W13 fan, I thought this would be something that would happen to Pete... Just because he never listens when they all say "DONT TOUCH IT!" But we all love him anyway, and there will be Pyka much later.

_What is that God-awful smell?_ Pete thought groggily. _And where the hell am I? _He slowly opened his eyes and snapped them shut again at the searing pain. Something with his body didn't feel right either... and all his muscles ached along with the nasty migraine. Rolling from his side to his stomach Pete tried to climb to his feet. _This is feels worse than when I got shot with the tesla! ...And where's Myka?_ Pete groaned in pain, and froze. The groan wasn't human sounding, it sounded...

Finally opening his eyes Pete looked down at himself to see what had happened to him. Only what he found made him wish he hadn't. _Please be a dream! A really really bad dream! _Paws were his hands and feet should be, long black and brown fur were skin should show, and a tail. He was a dog...

_How can I be a dog! What the hell happened?_ Pete desperately searched his memories for anything that would explain his current... uh condition. Nothing from the night before came to him, it was all black. The last thing he remembered was eating Chinese take out in a small hotel room with Myka going over the case. But where were they? And what were they chasing? All he could recall was that the food had been delicious and Myka had worn some new, very distracting perfume. _Something with lilacs..._ He thought as he remembered his partner across the small table eating chicken low mien and pouring over the case file. The ever present crease between her eyebrows whenever she concentrated on something.

_Knock it off Pete you have other things to worry about!_ Pete slowly made his way to his feet; it was a little strange since standing up was now on four legs instead of two. His legs shook slightly and he wobbled a bit when he tried to walk, but he got the hang of it. _Slow and steady, you can do this._ Looking around he saw what appeared to be a storage building and judging from the rotting fish smell somewhere close to docks or a fish wharf.

Pete's sensitive nose twitched and he sneezed at the overpowering odor. Pete slowly wandered around the storage shed that was filled with stacked crates, pallets and other boating equipment, till he found his clothes shoved behind a broken crate and the wall. He found his wallet, tesla gun, badge, and his father's fireman badge tossed on top of the clothes. Inhaling he caught the mixed scents of himself, Myka's perfume, fish, and… someone else. So someone else had to have witnessed his transformation and stashed his clothes, which meant someone did this to him. An angry growl rumbled through his chest at that thought. _Well there's no point in sticking around here, I need to find Mykes so she can get me out of this mess. _

Pete hadn't a clue as to where to go but as long as it was away from the stench of the docks. The doors at the front of the shed were chained shut but it was just loose enough for him to squeeze through. _That's a bonus I guess…_ Pete thought mildly. He found himself on a pier for fishing boats and other commercial vessels. _That explains the smell. _He followed the paths till he found the main entrance to the marina and once again wormed his way out of the chain locked gates. _Black Star Marina, that doesn't give me any clue as to where I am. _The streets were filled with traffic, and Pete wondered just how was he going to find Myka in all this?

Thinking he might as well start somewhere Pete trotted up the street and looked at the road signs, no luck there. Sighing he headed north hoping for something to jog his memory. As he searched for anything familiar what he got was a familiar rumble in his stomach. He ignored it, he couldn't stop to eat now, and besides even as a dog he didn't want to eat out of a garbage can. However his stomach had other ideas, with his now amplified sense of smell it brought him to the dumpster of what appeared to be a Mexican eatery.

Judging from the sunlight he guessed it to be about ten in the morning, to his delight he found the dumpster lids open and he was just tall enough on his hind legs to look inside. Smells assaulted his nose, red chili powder, jalapenos, meat, salsa, burned bread and thousands of others slammed his senses. Using his paws to dig around Pete found a half eaten burrito, stretching for it Pete almost had it when the back door swung open. Jumping down from the dumpster Pete faced the boy in the doorway. He looked about sixteen with a stained apron on his slim frame, he held a large plastic garbage can in front of him.

Pete was unsure if he should run or see if the kid would feed him. His empty stomach chose for him, so he took on a non-threatening position and waited. The kid moved slowly gauging Petes reaction, he only cocked his head and thumped his newfound tail to show he was friendly. The boy spoke in soft Spanish and eased passed Pete, who whined a bit to show he was hungry. In response the kid froze, but after a moment reached into the can and tossed him a handful of chopped pork. Snagging it mid air Pete gulped the meat down, he was hungry and didn't care if the meat was too old to be served to paying customers. Plus he was a dog so now he really did have a cast-iron stomach.

As the boy became less afraid of the large dog the more food he tossed to him. Pete avoided the chicken breast that was thrown to him, for without the ability to pick out the bones he was not going to risk choking on one. He wasn't quite full when an angry sounding male voice broke into their game of toss and catch. A large man stood in the door with his own messy white apron on however he was not as friendly as the teenager. When he started yelling in Spanish, Pete tensed and when the man bent and picked up a rock he bolted down the alley and up the streets.

A/N: First W13 fic so whatcha guys think? I love reviews so please drop one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so after another bout of insomnia I had an idea and got chapter 2! Hope you like it!

Pete ran blindly dodging people and cars as he bolted into the traffic, fear making him panic and not pay attention to where he was going. A crumpled Red Bull can stabbed into his front paw, and made Pete stumble into a woman with heavy groceries bags. "Hey!" The woman dropped the bags and fell onto the pavement.

The bags spilled their contents on the sidewalk; the woman was in a bit of a heap and with an angry growl sat up. "What's the big idea mutt?" She huffed.

Pete whined to apologize, using body language he dropped his shoulders and did the shamed puppy face. _Considering the circumstances this look is appropriate..._Pete thought mildly annoyed. "Aw man, my eggs are broken!" The woman was collecting her groceries and discovered the broken shells.

"Well it's worse than it looks I suppose, at least the milk carton didn't break..." She was hastily grabbing the food off the sidewalk.

Pete spied a bag of oranges near the curb; _I may as well help pick up her things since I knocked her over._He picked up the bag and grunted the woman glanced over at him and broke into a smile. "You gonna help me boy?" Pete wagged his tail and dropped the bag in her hand.

"Good dog," She held out her other hand and let Pete sniff her.

Following dog tradition Pete inhaled her scent. She smelled of raspberries and powdered sugar, but taking another breath he got the scent of chocolate. The woman gently scratched the side of his face and behind his ears; _no wonder Trailer likes this so much! It's amazing!_ Pete's eyes closed and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, he leaned into her hand and took a step closer. Taking the hint she scratched down his neck to his back, laughing at his ecstatic look. _...Oh. My. God. I'm in heaven..._"Hmm no collar but you're too well behaved to be a stray, that and you've obviously been well taken care of judging from your size and clean fur. Oh I think I just found your Spot!" Pete's leg was twitching and poor Pete had no control over it.

Passersby's were chuckling at the woman and dog as she itched the sweet spot on Pete's back. The dog fell into her in his bliss, "Oh get off you great oaf!" She laughed; Pete turned and licked the woman's cheek in thanks.

"Ack dog slobber!" In truth she really didn't mind.

After all the food was collected, she picked up her bags again and set off down the street again. Pete followed her, he might as well since he couldn't even remember what city he was in. "You gonna escort me to the bus stop mutt?" Pete gave a small bark as response, and kept pace beside the small woman.

Her dark hair was bound in a ponytail and her jeans were ripped, but from the well worn faded look of the denim they were ripped from lots of wear and tear. "Hey Norah! Where you been baby girl?" A man yelled from across the street.

_So that's her name, Norah..._ "Hey Nikko what's up? And I've been taking care of Dorie so I've been around, but Chicago is a big city man, I'm not surprised you haven't seen me 'round."

_Chicago! At least I know where the hell I am now, but I still need to find Myka._Pete watched the man a tension in his shoulders, "Oh relax he's a friend!" Norah chuckled.

"Are you talking to me or the body guard beside you?" Nikko asked, the animal in question had his ruff standing up and he looked rather... Aggressive at present.

Norah laughed outright and gestured to Pete, "Him. He's walking me to the bus stop."

Nikko laughed, " Oh really? Good man... or mutt." _Yeah closer than you think Mister... And what is it with people calling me mutt?_

Pete growled in irritation, he placed his head behind Norah's leg and pushed. "Oh time to go Nikko, say hi to Reily for me!"

After Norah said goodbye she chastised Pete; "What's the matter with you? You don't like my cousin Nikko?"

Pete grunted and kept walking; Norah rolled her eyes and chuckled. As the bus stop came into view Pete felt a really bad vibe. Snapping to full attention Pete looked over the other people waiting at the stop. A teenage boy listening to music lounged on the bench, a woman in her forties, teenage girl and a little boy no older than four holding her hand, were also at the stop. Pete felt the vibe intensify as the bus turned the corner at the end of the street. His hackles rose and he growled from deep in his chest.

Running ahead of Norah Pete started barking, everyone but the teen boy turned to look at him. Snapping and snarling he backed them away from the curb. The kid started to cry and the girl picked him up to get him as far from Pete's snapping jaws as possible. The older woman and Norah both yelled for him to stop, but Pete ignored them. He mock charged and snarled showing his teeth; Pete then felt something hit his hip. The teenage boy had finally noticed the angry dog and was attempting to distract him till they could escape on the bus. Pete had other plans as he herded the boy towards the others.

Then a loud explosion caught everyone's attention, the bus' front tire had blown. Causing the driver to lose control and jump the curb, and crash into the bench that had just recently been full of people. Pete watched closely as the bus shuddered and groaned, his vibe ebbed and left him with a tight stomach.

He released the muscles in his body letting them relax; Pete turned around and looked at Norah. She was staring at the bus and where she would have been standing had Pete not gone berserk. She dropped the bags and fell to her knees; Pete whined and trotted over to her. He licked her hand then her cheek and Norah wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his ruff. "You amazing dog, you saved us..." Pete snorted and pulled back, his amber brown eyes saying check on the others.

Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes of the tears she hadn't known were falling, Norah looked at the other people. The boy and older woman stood agape at the bus straddling the crumpled metal bench. The girl and her little brother however were very distraught, she had backed into a wrought iron fence around an apartment building and collapsed sobbing. Both Pete and Norah became worried as the girl seemed to be having a panic attack. "Hey sweetie it's okay, we're all okay. Just breathe, take a slow deep breath."

Pete whimpered and dropped down to his belly, he slowly crawled to the distressed teenager to show he wasn't going to hurt her or her brother. The little boy wailed loudly but calmed when Pete's nose and slurpy tongue covered his face. His sister finally calmed and tentatively reached out to pet the dog that had just saved her and her brother's life.

Pete leaned into her hand, and then another pair of hands scratched his back, then another, and another. Pete looked up and everyone who had been at the stop had reached down to give him a rewarding pat. "You're not mean; you just knew something bad was coming."

"Such a good dog! So smart!"

"Good pawpy! Aint he swissy?" the little boy gushed.

Pete gave a doggie smile and lavished in the attention, _not bad for my first day of being a dog..._ Pete thought as his eyes rolled back as someone itched his sweet spot. "Can I get some help over here?" the bus driver yelled when he finally got the door open.

_Oops..._

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But here it is so please drop a review! Pretty please! Oh and here is a link to what dog Pete looks like. ./search?q=king+shepherds&hl=en&client=safari&prmd=imvns&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=OqZzT_y6G4Pt0gGlj8X_Ag&ved=0CCsQsAQ&biw=320&bih=416#i=17


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like this Artie, Pete has gone missing and Claudia can't track his cell or the Farnsworth." Myka had been pacing in her room ever since she found Pete was gone and he wasn't answering her calls.

"Don't worry Myka I'm sure he will be back soon." Artie soothed.

"But something's wrong I know it!" she insisted.

"Myka! We don't know how long he's been gone he could have gone out for breakfast and gotten lost, it's a big city and you and I both know he's got a horrible sense of direction! Now relax and I'll have Claudia try again. I'm sure he'll show up somewhere." Arties black and white image showed he was exasperated by this turn of events.

If it turned out Pete was just gorging himself in a Denny's somewhere she'd kill him herself. Her childish partner had a way of getting under her skin unlike any before him. It was a certain gift he had, pissing her off. "Okay I guess I'll look for him here; he couldn't have gone that far could he?"

Artie just raised a bushy eyebrow at her with that trademark doubtful look. "Fine, but don't forget as to why you are there, you need to find the artifact as well. Keep in touch and tell us when you find the idiot." As the screen went blank Mykas anxiety level went up.

_Where could he be? And why wouldn't he have told me where he was going? We're partners! Ugh this is getting me nowhere, focus Bering._ Tossing the Farnsworth on the bed Myka flopped over onto her side and grabbed the case files. She perused the missing person's reports and tried to find a commonality between them. A total of three people were reported missing, Anna Reese, an elementary school teacher, Paul Whitmoore, a college student from the Fine Arts Institute, and Declan O'Reilly, a restaurant owner. As of yet the only thing connecting them, was that the police had been called out to the homes of the missing people before they were officially reported missing. All for complaints about dogs barking and howling, and from interviews with friends of the missing, none of them actually had dogs.

_All this chaos over a couple of collars… _she thought miserably. King Lycaon's collars to be exact, according to legend he was turned into a wolf for insulting Zeus and was supposedly the first werewolf. Hence the use of his name in lycanthropy the clinical term for the werewolf syndrome. _"See I told you werewolves were real!"_ Pete had felt rather excited that he beat her for once, until Artie took the wind out of his sails by saying that they were just fiction. One of the collars in truth had turned King Lycaon into a wolf, but there was another collar to turn him back. Artie explained that Lycaon used the collars as a way to guard his city and his reign; he would turn into a wolf and spy on attackers. He would terrorize the neighboring country sides killing livestock and even children. However there was a time constraint on how long Lycaon could stay wolf, if he stayed in that form to long he would remain that way.

"_Not exactly a pleasant prospect, me thinks."_ Claudia had quipped.

She snorted, _No shit Claud. _Getting frustrated Myka threw the files away from her and grabbed her coat, gun, and the Farnsworth. _Might as well go looking for the idiot and start interviewing suspects. Where are you Pete?_

**Six hours later…**

"Still nothing?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing on the case or Pete… how 'bout you?" Myka was exhausted, her frazzled nerves making everything more difficult.

The traffic, the distraught friends and neighbors of Anna Reese, Pete still M.I.A. "Still can't get a trace on his phone or the Farns. Grrr that pisses me off where the hell could he be?" Claudia growled as she stared at her laptop.

"Keep trying Claud, I think I'm just going to order some room service and pass out. Today's been rough without Pete to take up the slack."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that princess,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll keep you posted if I find anything m'kay? Night." The screen then went black.

Myka huffed and shoved her hip into the door of her hotel room. "Shower, then food, then sleep." She groaned when she saw the welcoming pillow calling her name.

Clicking on the TV Myka checked the news; the typical bad news came first, like muggings shootings, murders and the like. Only half listening Myka snagged her pj's out of her suitcase and headed for the bathroom. She left the TV on, something about being alone in a too quiet room made Myka nervous. After a good long hot shower Myka felt rejuvenated… and starving! Grabbing the menu off the side table she picked up the phone and ordered a green salad, a veggie cheese burger, and a side of onion rings. She just couldn't resist them and since Pete wasn't there to pick on her for it she indulged.

Bringing him back to the forefront of her mind her heart sunk, and she lost her appetite. Falling face first into the mattress she almost didn't hear about a wonder dog saving a handful of people at a bus stop. That caught her attention, "Here is a witness and survivor of this averted tragedy, a Ms. Norah Devon who is also the owner of this wonder dog. Now can you tell us what happened?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Well he literally ran into me half a block away from here and knocked my groceries onto the street the bugger." Norah grinned and scratched behind the large dogs ears.

"And after he helped me pick them up, like a gentleman, he walked me to the bus stop. But then he just went berserk and, like, was snapping and growling. He kind of herded us away from the curb, and just in time, because right after he did, the bus crashed into the bench where we standing!"

The newswoman looked confused for a second, "So you're saying he isn't your dog? That he is a stray?"

Norah's smile nearly split her face in two, "I don't know if he belongs to somebody but if he doesn't, he won't be a stray for much longer. Ain't that right boy?"

The dog looked almost… sad and rubbed his head into her thigh with a soft whine, like he was saying sorry. "Well I gotta get home, so excuse me. C'mon boy." Norah turned away from the camera and walked up the street.

The dog turned to the camera and barked a few times before following Norah, "Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen a stray dog saved the lives of five people today. I certainly hope that this is a trend and that -" Myka stopped listening at that point, she had heard enough.

_Well that's a first… _A few sharp knocks on her door alerted her to her grumbling stomach, "Just a second!" Myka opened the door and stepped aside to allow the small cart in.

"Oh thank you and here's a tip for being so quick." Myka smiled and handed the freckle-faced girl a twenty.

She smiled in return and left Myka in peace to eat her food. Inhaling the smell of her burger and rings she almost started drooling. _I'll start to look like that dog on the TV. _Myka chided herself, but dug in when she lifted the lid. _Fooood!_ Granted she'd probably have to run an extra few miles to work off the calories of the deep fried onions but they were just so good! Flipping through channels Myka found nothing worth watching and flicked it off. After her food was gone she brushed her teeth and curled up under the sheets ready for a good night's rest… only she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, fear and worry over her obnoxious partner making it impossible.

When the hell had that happened? That her partner being in the next room had come to mean so much to her… "God damnit Pete… where are you?" After an hour of staring at the wall, Myka finally succumbed to a fitful sleep, muttering his name.

A/N: sorry for the wait guys life intervened, I hope Myka is in character and I apologize if she is not. Please drop a review because I love them and it will tell me if I should continue the story. Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After a quick review of my last chapter I found I made a small mistake. Pete and Myka share the Farnsworth and tesla gun... so if he has the tesla and she has the Farnsworth, obviously there would be no point in trying to track him through it. So I'm sorry for the confusion, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. They make my day :) now back to Pete!

When Norah opened the door to her apartment the last thing Pete expected was a large grey cat pouncing into his face. Both cat and dog were startled as their noses collided, Pete was stunned but the cat was quicker to recover. It fluffed up like a balloon and hissed then galloped away. However the slick linoleum floor gave the cat a cartoon like quality 'cause his legs were moving, but he wasn't going anywhere. When he finally got traction Pete could almost hear the sound of squealing tires as the cat speeded away and skidded around the kitchen counter. Pete stared after the feline for a moment then gazed up at Norah and thought, _what the hell just happened?_Norah at that point was crying she was laughing so hard. "Oh I wish I had a video camera that would have won me ten thousand dollars." Norah wheezed fighting to get air into her lungs.

Pete grumbled and did his best to stomp through the apartment. "Mommy!"

_Mommy?_"Hey Dorie! How's my girl?" Norah put down her grocery bags and kneeled to catch the small girl that came careening down the hall.

A man appeared in the entryway behind Dorie; he leaned against the doorjamb and grinned at Norah. The man looked about 6' 5" but from Pete's vantage point he wasn't positive. He smelled faintly like a car garage, the scents of oil, gasoline, diesel fuel, and engine grease clung to him, even after he had bathed. His muscular frame would have put even Pete to shame, the thick black tribal ink around his right forearm showed off the muscles bunching and flexing just beneath the skin. Pete backed into the small kitchen where he was hidden from view behind the counter and cabinets to watch him, but since his scent was all over the apartment he had to be the father of Dorie. "Hey love, she's been super good and even helped me do the dishes after lunch."

Norah smiled and pulled back to look at Dorie, "You did? What a good girl you are, did brush your teeth after?"

Dorie shook her head, "No... But I don't wanna take a nap yet!"

"Dorie..." Norah chided, but Dorie pulled the traditional cute face, a guaranteed way of getting what she wanted... Most of the time anyway.

"Oh could those eyes get any bigger? Okay okay, help me put the groceries away and help me name a visitor, and then you need to brush your teeth and take a nap. Okay?"

"Kay."

Norah grinned and held out her hand behind Dorie. "C'mere boy." Pete was still in the kitchen alcove and hadn't been spotted yet.

When Dorie turned around and saw Pete, she squealed loudly and bounced over to him. Her hair and eyes were lighter than Norah's but it would probably darken as she aged. Only... the more he looked the closer her soft waves reminded him of Mykas dark curls. But before he could dwell too long on his lost partner, he was engulfed in a tight hug as Dorie tackled him, "He is so _CUTE_! Where'd you get him momma?"

"Yeah where did you get him?" the man asked reaching down to scratch his ears.

"I didn't get him, so to speak. He just ran into me and followed me home." Norah shrugged as she rubbed Pete's head. "But he may have a home already, so don't get your hopes too high if he does alright?"

Dorie looked a bit crestfallen at that but she bounced back quickly when Pete nuzzled her. "You gonna help me with these groceries or what?"

"Yes mommy!" Dorie bounded after Norah into the kitchen.

The man started to walk out of the room back the way he came but Norah's voice called after him. "That means you too Xavier..." she added dryly.

Pete cocked his head at him and heard something along the lines of: "Damn... Almost a clean getaway."

"I heard that!"

As Xavier backtracked into the room, he dropped down to Pete's eyelevel and heaved a heavy sigh, "Females. Can't live with them or without them."

_You have no idea man..._ Pete thought as memories of Myka, Claudia, and Leena flooded him. All of them nagging about his dirty laundry being left on the bathroom floor again, Claudia saying it was his turn to do inventory at the warehouse, Leena warning him that if he kept stealing and eating all her peanut butter cookies she'd stick him in the bronzing machine, and Myka whooping his ass at any and all board games. The fact that he may never see any of them again was tying his stomach in knots and his chest ache. "Do you want to be saddled with dish duty the rest of the week?" Norah asked her eyebrow raised.

"Nope I'm good!" Xavier was quick to respond.

Norah grinned triumphantly at Xavier as he started to help her put things in the appropriate cupboards. After all was put away and taken care of Norah, Xavier, and Dorie all went to the large living room to decide Pete's new name. "Hero is a good name for him since he saved all of us at the bus stop." Norah had explained what had happened earlier when they had been unloading the groceries.

"No, how about King?" Xavier countered, as Dorie sat on the floor to pet Pete as they tossed out ideas.

"King is too obvious; a name has to mean something."

"Hmmm well what do you think Dor?"

"I don't know... What's my name from again?"

"Theodora? It's Greek for 'God's gift'. Why sweetie?"

"Well the cats name is Athena which is Greek too right? So why not name him after something Greek?"

"Zeus?" Xavier offered.

Norah wrinkled her nose. "Ugh awful God, Apollo, maybe?"

Xavier shook his head no. "Wrong color... Ares?"

"He was a cruel God... Wait why not after one of the great Greek Heroes?" Norah suggested excitedly.

Pete had been only half listening since the little girl was working magic on him, stroking his head and back making him fall asleep. As the two adults argued back and forth over his name, Dorie had already worked out what he would be called. "Hercules." she whispered in his ear.

"You are Hercules, and you saved my mommy. So I will always love you and take care of you." she added giving him a quick kiss.

"What was that honey?"

"His name is Hercules."

Norah thought about it and it seemed to fit just right on the big dog. Smiling broadly she scooped up Dorie and hugged her tight, "I think that's just perfect baby girl! Now I want you to go and brush your teeth."

"Oh mom!"

"Theodora that was the deal, Hercules is named and the groceries are put away. Now go and brush your teeth, and I promise you I'll read you a story."

Dorie huffed but went to the bathroom to do as she was told, Pete followed behind her and waited in the door for her to finish. When she was done he followed to her room and lay down on the carpet beside the bed, when Norah came in a few minutes later to read Dorie the promised story she found both dog and girl already fast asleep. Hercules was sprawled out beside the bed and Dorie was on her side, one arm dangling off the edge fingers in his thick ruff. As Norah walked away she heard a soft whimper, when she checked back in the room it wasn't Dorie, as she expected, but Hercules. He was whimpering in his sleep! He sounded almost human and he sounded... truly heartbroken. "Where is your home boy? Who do you cry for?"

Pete heard Norah ask him the question but he could not answer her. _My home is with her... With Myka..._

A/N: A special thank you to BubbleNubbins for being my test subject for this fic, for the encouragement, and for being a friend. And a special thank you to WhItE MoKoNa 13 because she is just fantabulous. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a really long break but I had some serious writers block and I know I promised I would update yesterday, but it was my birthday and I got distracted. Sorry Bubbles, but I hope this makes up for it and here we go. XD

"I'm so sorry to inconvenience you but I think you have my dog."

Norah was a little startled by the police officer on her door step, and more than a little disappointed that Hercules had an owner. _Dorie is going to be crushed…_ "Yes, come on in. He's with my niece in the other room."

"Mommy who is it?" Dorie asked when they walked into the living room.

"This is officer… I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Norah asked.

"Name is Officer Ryan Beecher, ma'am. And I thought you said she was your niece?" he asked a frown creasing his forehead.

"She is my niece but I've raised her from infancy so she calls me mom."

Sitting down on the couch across from Norah, his frown grew deeper. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you raising her?"

Norah sighed, it was a deep wound, but he was a cop and probably heard stories like this all the time. "She is a drug addict and while she stayed clean during her pregnancy she fell back into old habits after Dorie was born. I took her to court and won custody of Dorie until she completes certain steps… but I've had Dorie for so long I fear the day she comes for her…" Hercules came trotting in at that moment a stuffed rabbit in his jaws.

At the sight of the dog the cop tensed but a huge smile stretched across his features. "Hey Buddy! Come here boy!" Hercules cocked his head but remained by Dories side.

XXXXXXXXX

_ Who the hell are you?_ Pete wondered as he dropped the bunny Dorie asked for at her feet. An unpleasant tingle went up his spine as his ruff stood on end, he didn't have a vibe but something just didn't sit right with Pete about this man. "Aw c'mon Bud I didn't know the guys were going to dump you in the city." The cop had a bitter acrid smell coming off him in waves. Fear.

"Are you sure this is your dog?" Norah asked the strained smile on the officers face as the dog refused to move made her nervous.

"Yes he is, I've had him for years and he's just mad at me cause some yahoos I work with got drunk at a cookout, snatched him and dropped him off somewhere. They said if I was a cop worth any salt I could find my own dog." He explained, but Norah wasn't really buying it.

Beecher got up from the couch and reached out to Pete but the dog stepped back, and rumbled in warning. "Now knock it off Bud I know you're mad but I can't help it now and I just want to take you home." Again Pete dodged him and growled louder.

"I think you should leave this obviously isn't your dog and he doesn't want to go with you!"

"He is and I have the papers to prove it!" he insisted, Beecher pulled adoption papers and photos of him and the dog in question, and sure enough it looked like Hercules.

As Norah read over the papers Beecher got close to Pete despite the growling, "I don't know if you can understand me, but they will hurt this family!" He whispered urgently.

Pete stopped growling and stared at Beecher, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't risk endangering Norah and Dorie. Pete's shoulders drooped and his head hung in defeat, with a heavy sigh he allowed Beecher to place a chain collar around his neck and clip a leash on him. "NO! You can't take him he's ours!" Dorie wailed.

"He owns Hercu- I mean Buddy. I'm sorry sweetie but we can't keep him."

Dorie started to cry and threw herself onto Pete's neck refusing to let go. "Oh Dorie please, he isn't ours I told you he might have another home." Norah was close to tears herself and prying Dorie off.

"Please don't take him!" the pleading cries of the little girl echoed throughout the apartment, and tore Pete's heart from his chest.

"I'm sorry but my own kids miss him." Beecher dragged a reluctant Pete out of the door and both were forced to hear Dorie wail.

"HERCULES!"

Pete pulled against the collar and turned around to look back, but the door had been shut leaving only the muffled cries of a heartbroken child to ring in Pete's ears. "I promise you this; they won't be harmed if you just get in the car." Beecher said tugging the leash.

Pete snarled but kept his teeth from closing around the cowards calf only by the grace of God and the threat of a child's blood being spilt. "Watch it or I'll put a muzzle on you."

_I'd love to see you try, asshole!_ Pete was lead to a standard cop car and forced into the back. Beecher got into the drivers seat and they started driving, to where Pete had no clue but for now he was helpless… and he despised it. After about a half hour Beecher got a call on his cell phone, "Hello? … Yes I have him… no he wasn't any trouble… yeah she wasn't willing to give him up till I gave her the fake documents and photos… I'll be there in about an hour or so depending on traffic and I'll give you the dog. Have my money ready."

Pete felt the first prickle of fear run down his spine like ice water and he dreaded this future encounter with whoever was pulling Beecher's strings.

XXXXXXXXXX

Growling in frustration Claudia checked the monitor on her laptop that was sitting in the passenger seat of the sedan she was trying to direct through traffic. The little blue dot that was Pete's gps implant was still moving and if it kept going she wouldn't be able to find the vehicle he was in and kill him. The amount of shit she'd had to take from the over worried Myka had finally driven her to book a flight out to Chicago to beat her senseless. However when Artie became accepting of her plan she got suspicious, and had to employ every manipulating trick she knew to get Artie to confess he had implanted a gps tracking device in all the agents. "If you had just checked that when Myka first called in Pete missing; he would have been found by now and I wouldn't want to hog tie Myka and throw her in Lake Michigan!" Claud fumed at a stoic Artie.

"The chips are a secret for a reason; now just go find the moron before anything unsavory does."

"Easier said than done, Artie…" Claudia muttered shifting gear and heading down a side street following the dot on the screen.

Taking a few more turns Claudia saw a police car parked beside the curb in a small back alley behind a Korean restaurant. _Oh Pete what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_ Claudia watched from the car and prepped her tesla gun. As the cop opened the back door Claud expected Pete to pop out the back but instead a massive dog came out and took a snap at the cop. Taking a quick glance at her laptop Claudia connected the dots, _damn it Pete why do you make things so difficult!_

Jumping from the car Claudia rushed across the street and into the alley where dog Pete was being muscled into a muzzle. "Hey mister! I think you got my friends partner in that muzzle." She said pointing to Pete.

Dog Pete rushed forward but the choking collar kept him in place, "You're wrong Miss now if you'll excuse me."

"Naaah, I don't think so." Claudia then zapped his sorry ass, with immense satisfaction.

The cop dropped like a rock and released the leash holding back Pete. Pete galloped forward and leaped onto Claudia, knocking her onto her butt. His tail was wagging so hard his entire body was wiggling, and his tongue managed to reach Clauds face in spite of the cloth muzzle holding his jaws shut. "Easy killer, I'm glad to see you too. Can you stop licking me now so I can take this thing off?"

Pete whined and kept his tail wagging a mile a minute, as Claudia took off the restraining cloth. Shaking his head once it was gone, he gave Claud another lick before she could stand up. "Would you cut it out? Its creepy having you lick me when I know you're really a dude." Pete just panted and followed her back to the car.

**One hour later…**

Ten minutes after they were booked into the same hotel as Myka and in her room Claudia started laughing hysterically. "Pete turned to Lassie, Pete turned into Lassie!" she sing-songed skipping around the bed.

Pete bristled and glowered at her from across the room, he had been ecstatic to see her but he knew that the teasing would come sooner or later. It appeared to be sooner… "Seriously? She named _you _Hercules?" which started a whole new fit of laughter.

She had found the small cardboard tag that Norah had inscribed the name Hercules for him around his neck on a piece of yarn. Pete pulled back his lips and flashed his sharp teeth at her, but Claudia was unimpressed. She walked up to him and patted his head, "Yeah real intimidating Cuddles, but I know you still sleep with a teddy bear."

_I hate you…_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know, I'm late and I'm sorry. I was very blocked and I've been under attack from the evil plot bunnies for another story. So updates get buried under life, work, and other stories demanding my attention. And I apologize for that, but here it is and I hope it you like and leave a review. :)

"Hey Myka can you do me a favor?" apparently Claudia had been dispatched by Artie to help her on the case since Pete was still M.I.A.

"Yeah I guess so why?" Myka stopped walking and ducked into a small boutique where she could talk to Claudia on the Farnsworth without walking into something or someone.

"Well I have a small issue I need some help with." Myka raised her eyebrow she did not like where this was going.

"Depends on the issue, what do you need?"

"Ummm ok I have my… brother's dog with me and I need some help taking care of him."

Myka was confused, she thought Claudia's brother was in Switzerland or Norway… or was it Belgium? Well whichever European country it was, how would she have his dog? "Isn't your brother over-seas? How could you have his dog?"

"Strangest thing, he surprised me and uh said he was like a present! So Hercules here," Claudia shifted the Farns so Myka could see the large black panting mass that was now on her screen. "is with me right now but he has separation anxiety issues and can't be left alone for very long or he goes nuts. Only I have to go out later tonight and I can't bring him with me so do you think you can watch him for me? Please?"

Myka stared at the younger woman's face, was she seriously asking her to dog sit while on a case? "Where are you going?" Myka asked suspicious.

Claudia glared at her through the screen, "I simply need you to watch the dog while I'm gone Mykes, and you just said you were done for the day. So can you please trust me not to get into trouble, and buy food for the hound? I haven't had a chance to get any for him."

Myka sighed, she had her there; she had indeed told Claudia that she was done for the day and was headed back to the hotel. "Fine. Any special brand I should get?"

"Oh thank you! I'll pay you back I swear, anyway, could you get an organic brand or one with limited ingredients? All those preservatives are bad for him and can really ruin a dog." Claud said a huge grateful smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, you owe me alright." Myka said closing the Farnsworth and heading back to her car to find the closest pet supply store.

After wandering down the aisles for over an hour Myka finally found a limited ingredient dog food. _Jesus, 58 bucks for dog food? For that price I could get a veal dinner with sautéed mushrooms, peppers, and onions! Claudia… I'm going to kill you…_ grumbling incoherently about the absurd price Myka brought the fifty pound bag and two bowls for food and water to the check-out counter. "You got a big guy at home to feed too huh?" a guy behind her asked.

Myka didn't even turn around since she was still contemplating revenge against her young friend. "He's not even mine and I'm still paying for this ridiculously priced kibble!" she fumed as she handed over the cash.

The cashier handed Myka her receipt and smiled politely, Myka gave a small tight smile in return before throwing the bag over her shoulder and storming to her car. It was about six now and the traffic was unbearable with the people headed home, Myka finally got back to the hotel after a 45 minute drive. Sighing Myka pulled into a space and parked her car, she was not looking forward to dog sitting. Sure she liked Trailer, but she wouldn't want to be the one taking care of him for any length of time, and this was a dog she didn't know and had separation anxiety issues. _Could this night get any worse?_ She thought miserably. Grabbing the bag from the back seat Myka trudged to front desk to ask for Claudia's room number.

XXXXXXX

Claudia was lounging on her bed watching some eighties movie when someone knocked. Pete raised his head, and felt a soft territorial growl vibrate from his throat. "Relax, don't want you scaring and eating the poor bellboy for delivering my dinner." Pete felt the ruff on his neck stand up and he stood up and followed Claudia to the door, as she peeked through the peep hole.

Grinning widely Claudia opened the door and ushered in a small food cart bearing spaghetti and meatballs with… Pete sniffed, testing his dog senses. Cheesy garlic bread, and… something green, probably a salad thanks to Mykas influence… or Leenas nagging, either way, she and Pete both ate more veggies as a result. "Why thank you my good sir! And don't mind the dog; he's looking at the cart not you." Pete knew he was drooling a bit and was in fact looking at the cart with longing but when Claudia said that he decided to scare the poor kid. So he altered his gaze till it fell on the boy who was staring back at him with wide nervous eyes. He let a string of drool drip from his mouth as he flashed his teeth in a rough bark. "Knock it off or I don't feed you." Claudia warned as the kid practically ran from the room without the ten dollar tip Claud was holding out for him to take.

Claudia gave him an exasperated glare and grabbed her spaghetti plate. As she settled down on the bed to eat, Claudia went back to watching her movie. Pete followed eyes never leaving the platter, "Don't even think about it dude, tomatoes are toxic to dogs so you can't eat this anyway."

Pete whined and kept staring, he loved spaghetti… he tried to look as pathetic as possible looking from her to her plate and back begging for something, anything. "Oh alright I'll give you a meatball! You are such a beggar!" Claudia licked the tomato sauce from a meatball and tossed it to Pete.

The mild spices in the meat exploded on his tongue; _at least I can have one good experience from this. _Pete was in the midst of catching another meatball when another soft knock broke into the game. Claudia slurped the remaining noodles from her fork and went to the door; Pete now set his sights on the unguarded garlic bread and pounced. He managed to get one piece before he heard Claudia start yelling, "Why you little- C'mere!" Pete jumped off the bed with the second piece in his mouth and ran.

However he didn't get very far when a familiar voice made him stop dead. "Oh just let him have it, he's probably slobbered all over it by now anyway."

_Myka._ Pete dropped the bread and turned to his partner, who was leaning against the now closed door of the room. Myka watched him in vague disinterest as Claudia lamented over her lost garlic bread. As Myka started towards them Pete charged her, and leaped. "Hercules don't!" but it was too late and poor Mykes wasn't prepared for a 140 some odd pound of dog body slamming her to the ground.

Claudia slapped her hand over her eyes as dog Pete whined and licked his partners face. "Would you get off?" Myka growled pushing hard at his chest.

"Uh sorry about that, it means he likes you." Claudia grabbed the chain collar around Pete's neck and pulled while Myka pushed.

Pete whined, but backed up enough to let Myka get back up. Wiping dog slobber from her face Myka looked even less enthused to be left alone with him. "Where are you going again that you leaving me here with this beast?"

Claudia shrugged, "Artie said I should check out some clubs that the girl went to the night before she disappeared. Maybe find some more leads."

"And I couldn't do this because?"

"You're wiped from doing this all day. Now imagine you spending half the night out in noisy clubs, asking bartenders if they saw anything, while you simultaneously break the arm of the drunken asshole that touch your ass and hit on you. Now we both know you could do all that but having you function properly the next day would be a bit of a challenge, even for you. Plus I got mace and my tesla gun, along with some of my own sick fighting moves, I'll be fine."

Pete cocked his head and looked up at Myka as she processed Claudia's reasoning, it wasn't the greatest of reasoning or plans but he knew they'd heard worse. Besides he'd seen Myka sleep deprived and it was not an experience he wanted to have a repeat of when there wasn't an easy escape route. "Fine, but please be careful and don't pick any fights or kill anyone. Oh and you owe me fifty-eight bucks for Fido's food."

Claudia blanched, "You didn't have to get the most expensive brand of food you know!"

"Believe it or not, it was one of the least expensive organic type brands."

"That's insane! Ugh whatever I'm out, be good and please don't kill him." Claudia scooped up her tesla, Farnsworth, and her jacket and rushed out of the room with a mock salute to Myka.

Pete looked up at his partner, and gave a soft whine to get her attention. "What you hungry? Give me a second and I'll get you a bowl." Myka said scratching his ears.

As Myka set up the bowls of food and water, Pete watched her. He couldn't help it, she was just so… beautiful wasn't good enough for her, she was magnificent. In every way imaginable, she was his partner, his best friend, and so much more. _And she doesn't have a clue as to how special she truly is…_ Pete walked toward her and rubbed his head into her thigh while he pressed his body into her legs. "What? What do you want?"

_You. Just you._

A/N: I hope that this makes up for my super lateness and I will try to update more often but I make no promises, till next time loves!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm super late, and I'm sooooooo sorry! I just fell behind with everything, and I had a massive case of writers block. I'll try to keep my promise that it won't happen again and if it does nag me with a review. So here we go!

"So Pete's a dog?" Artie asked for the third consecutive time.

Sighing Claudia stated, once again, that yes Pete was in fact a canine. "And you didn't tell Myka this why?"

Claud grinned a little maliciously, "Paybacks a bitch."

Artie pinched the bridge of his nose, and heaved an exasperated sigh. Sometimes Claudia could be a very mature adult for her age, but apparently this was not one of those times. "So what have you found out about our missing teacher?"

Claudias face sobered at the mention of the case, "Not much, the bartender says she only came in once every other week, and always with friends. She was the designated driver so she didn't drink, and only danced with the people she came in with."

Arties bushy brows met over his nose as he mulled over what his youngest field agent had discovered. The contemplative look made her think furry caterpillars were crawling across his forehead and had to stifle a giggle. "Whatever just do your job."

"What's the matter grumpy gills?" Claudia asked and once again had to smother a smirk at Arties death glare through the Farnsworth.

"One field agent is at present a dog, his partner is stretched paper thin with this case and you are acting like a toddler on a revenge scheme! What do you think is wrong?!" Artie raved.

Claudia simply waited till the grouch-miester, that was her boss, finished his little rant. "Well, when we have the collars back, and Pete is human again, you can all yell at me to your heart's content. Until then let me have my small revenge on Myka, it's not like it's going to change Pete back anyway."

Arties shoulders sagged and he rubbed his eyes, fighting the massive migraine that only Claudia could give him. "Fine, continue looking for a connection and get the collars. Then change Pete before it's too late."

As Artie's image disappeared Claudia rolled her eyes, there really wasn't anything they could do to help Pete until they had the collars. _Now where did that cute bartender go?_

_ Good God, she is taking forever!_ Pete whined again and pawed at the bathroom door, hoping she heard him this time. But his cries went unanswered; Myka was either ignoring him or couldn't hear him over the shower. Pete badly needed to relieve himself and he couldn't get the sliding door on the small balcony to open. _Opposable thumbs would come in real handy right about now. _Pete barked at the door and clawed at it with a renewed vigor, only after hearing the water shut off and the metal on metal scrape of the shower curtain being pulled back did he stop scratching the wood. "I'm coming, hold on a second!" Myka called.

_Not fast enough woman!_ Pete actually growled his irritation and thumped the floor with his paws. "What is your deal?" Myka huffed, a towel wrapped around her slim frame.

Pete froze with the scent of lilacs and vanilla flooding his nose. Looking up at his partner he was once again in awe of her beauty, her wet dark hair clung to her damp shoulders, highlighting how pale they were. However a sharp twinge from his bladder halted any more observations on his soaked and gorgeous partner. He bolted to the door and pawed it whining, when she cocked her head in confusion he scratched again and barked. _Please understand._ he silently begged her with pleading eyes.

However Myka was not anywhere close to dry or dressed and couldn't take the whining dog out yet, but since it was fairly late in the evening she might be able to get away with just her bathrobe on. As she turned away to go back into the bathroom for her robe she felt the towel being ripped from her. Hercules had misunderstood her turning her back on him, and was now latched onto her towel. "Hey! Give me that! Let go you moron, I just have to get dressed. I'll take you out, I promise, just hold on."

Pete stood stiff legged glowering at Myka, the white cloth still clamped in his jaws. When he'd seen her turn away from him, he reacted on an angry instinct to make her understand. Before he knew what he was doing, he had latched onto the terry cloth towel a snarl rising in his throat. Mykas startled blue eyes stared down at him, "Let go Hercules. I promise I will take you out, I just need my bathrobe." She spoke calmly but Pete could smell the twinge of fear souring her lilac and vanilla scent.

Deep regret stabbed through his chest, as he dropped his head in shame, with a light whimper Pete released the towel… or at least he tried to anyway. The fibers of the terry cloth were snagged in his teeth where he had bitten through, and he couldn't let go. With a small shake he tried again to release, to no avail; leaving poor Myka in a demented tug of war. Pete shook harder to get the fabric out from between his teeth but with Myka pulling in the opposite direction it only made things worse. "Hey! Drop it!" Myka yelled yanking the towel.

_I'm trying dammit! _Pete growled and whipped his head back and forth trying to dislodge the stupid thing. With a loud ripping sound and a squeal the wet towel smacked Pete in the face and covered his head. "You stupid dog!" Myka growled from somewhere in front of him.

Pete snorted and shook the now ruined towel off his head, while Myka emerged from the bathroom wearing her blue robe. "Would you drop that?"

Pete opened his mouth with a whine, showing the frayed fabric tangled in sharp teeth. Myka sighed, now she understood why he had started pulling at her he couldn't have let go. Crouching down in front of the poor dog she gently removed the white cloth. Hercules ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth to get rid of the dryness, with a quick scratch behind his ear Myka stood up and walked to the front door. "Well you coming or what?"

Hercules stared at her for a moment, his eyes wolfish and human all in one, it disturbed her a little. The dog, she noticed, gave her this look often, he seemed to watch her. Almost like… Shaking her head Myka tossed away the thought and opened her door. Hercules bolted toward her with a rough but happy bark, "Alright lets go. Just don't take forever, and don't run off I am not going to run around looking for you in the dark in a bathrobe."

A/N: Gah I officially hate the word towel and I hate how I had to use it practically all chapter long! Ugh… Anyway, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I made a promise to myself that I would post this before October, and I'm cutting it pretty damn close. I had a serious case of writers block and kind of forgot where this story was going. :( Note to Bubbles if I start to lag behind again feel free to kick my rear in gear, it helps when someone is reminding me that there are people who want to read my stuff. So hopefully sooner than this update I'll see ya round! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First off I am so sorry that I'm as late as I am. I just haven't had the inspiration for the story and life got in the way. I'm sick at the moment and my sore throat is keeping me awake, it is now 4 in the morning and I had a brain storm. So here it is hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience, happy reading!

"Have you not found _any_ clues as to where the collars are?" Myka asked, her shoulders tense.

Claudia shook her head; the only thing she had found out was how the three missing people connected. Apparently the teacher and the college kid had had a blind date a few weeks before, and the restaurant owner was the student's great uncle and had been host to the date. However that is where the connections ended, they all lived and worked in different parts of town, and none of their friends overlapped. Claudia was at a loss, whoever had the collars had to of turned them into beasts but the question was why? Growling in frustration Myka went back to pacing the small room.

The dog watched her from his post at the foot of the bed, but on her next pass he reached out and nudged her hand. Myka still stared off into space but she ceased her pacing and absently stroked his head. "What about Pete? Where is he?"

Claudia shifted uncomfortably. "He's fine, apparently Mrs. F's got him on some special mission. He isn't allowed to contact us on her orders." Claudia was an adept liar and she wanted to keep Pete's doggie identity a secret for as long as possible.

However, she never had been very good at keeping secrets from a determined Myka. "But why would she take him out of a case?"

Claud shrugged helplessly. "Who knows? This _is_ Mrs. Fredrick we're talking about." Myka sighed and continued to rub Hercules' face.

Claudia smirked; Myka had practically been in constant contact with Hercules since she had come back to her room around three this morning. "Herc keep you company last night?" Claudia queried a playful grin on her face.

At some point during the night dog/Pete had climbed into the bed with Myka and had been back to back with his sleeping partner, much to her chagrin when she awoke. However every few minutes she would stop to touch him, whether it was a pat on the head, an ear rub, or a back scratch, he was always within her reach. Myka glared at her over her shoulder but kept her palm pressed to his thick ruff. He seemed to calm her, even if it was only a little, but with her this high-strung there was only so much he could do. Then Myka did something that made Claudia think that her plan would get her into more trouble than she had imagined. The woman she considered an older sister, friend, and the toughest woman she ever knew looked… lost. This was a woman who _gave_ guidance and comfort; she was never the one who needed it! But the sad little girl lost look combined with the defeated sag in her shoulders reminded Claudia of herself not so many years ago.

"Mykes I-" She had been on the verge of telling Myka where he actually was when Pete rumbled a low warning.

Brow furrowing in confusion, Claudia stared at Pete. Sure, he had shot her dirty looks all morning for not telling Myka what had _really_ happened to him, but he had never flat out growled at her. Myka looked confused as well, and tried to calm the agitated dog by rubbing his ear. "Hey boy what is it?" Pete ignored her and stalked over to the entry door with another deep growl.

Both agents drew their tesla's and took defensive positions facing the door. Something was very wrong, even Claud and Myka could feel it now. Pete stiffened his back and lowered his head baring twin rows of lethal white teeth. He was ready for battle and so were they, glancing at each other they silently communicated that whatever happened they were ready to face it as a team. A sharp knock on the door made both women jump. "House keeping!"

Myka and Claudia relaxed, "Um we're still here, can you come back later please?" Myka responded putting her tesla back in her belt.

"Relax boy it's just the maid." She tried again to soothe the agitated dog but he maintained his ridged stance.

Pete snarled at the quiet door as if challenging whatever was on the other side to cross the threshold. Claudia felt like a block of ice had settled in her gut when she saw Pete's aggressive snarl; he sounded like some demonic war dog from one of her video games. His tail stuck straight out and he had a line of fur on his spine sticking up, but what made him truly terrifying was the way his hackles made him look bigger and more vicious than he really was, especially combined with that murderous look on his lupine face. "Settle down there's nothing there." Myka chided.

The door then exploded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pete leaped at the intruders, mouth agape ready to fight, but the Taser prongs that landed in his chest brought him down like a rock. In slow motion he watched four more take down his partner and Claudia. He fought to regain control of his limbs but the paralyzing effects of the electric shock refused to loosen its grip. Two men, judging from the hulking profiles entered the room, though one was definitely younger than the other, even with the ski masks over their faces Pete could tell there was an age difference. The smell they brought with them was that of many other dogs, blood, sweat and… death. Pete remembered that smell well, the dank heavy scent of death clung to the two men like burs. Even with his mind growing foggy, when one of the two bent down to examine Myka he thought he still had the strength to growl. But what came out was merely a weak whimper that neither man paid any attention to. "Think we should take 'em to the pit?" He was the younger of them, he sounded almost too young… like a boy.

The other paused before answering. "No. We got enough, besides we'll have attracted a lot of attention cleaning up this mess you and that Beecher left." He was at least middle-aged with a heavy smokers rasp.

"But on the up side this guy looks like a champion. He should do well in the ring; 'specially since the last two you brought in were pathetic."

"They won didn't they? That's all that counts." The younger one snapped as he handcuffed Myka and Claudia to the leg of the bed.

"Pah! They won by the skin of their teeth, the only one that could prove useful was the pretty bitch. She would produce strong offspring if we paired her right."

"No! You can have any other dog in the kennel, but her. She's special."

"What is your obsession with that dog? She's just another mutt you picked off the street, and if she doesn't serve a purpose she's gone."

The younger man just shook his head. "She's special."

His companion grunted then heaved a motionless Pete into the duffel bag they had carried in. Fighting to stay awake Pete was only vaguely aware they had put a ziptie around his muzzle to keep him silent and prevent any potential biting later. As the zipper on the duffel sealed him in, flashes of memory flooded his drifting brain. Every good memory he had passed in front of his eyes, but the one face he kept seeing was hers. _Myka… I am so sorry I couldn't protect you…_

He knew he was leaving her for good, and that she would have to face losing another partner all over again. Only this time she wouldn't know what happened, wouldn't know that he would never ever voluntarily leave her side. She was his partner, his friend, and… the love of his life. His heart concaved at that moment, and he fell into the black of his own mind, with her smiling face as the last image in his head.

A/N: I am so late it's not even funny, and I make no excuses, I just hope that I have made up for my lateness with this chapter. I hope I haven't lost too many people who have been waiting for me to update, but I thank you for your patience and feedback. :) Happy (late) Thanksgiving and I hope I can update soon to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back! Miss me? So sorry I'm so late, I didn't mean to but I just fell behind with everything. I got blood poisoning and was stuck in the hospital for a week XP. I was less than enthused… Anyway kudos to KLR for figuring out what was going to happen to Pete. Now here's a warning if you are sensitive to this kind of thing you may want to skim past certain parts of this chapter for there will be dog fighting scenes and some strong violence and blood. I have made my warning and I will make it easy for you skip past these parts if you wish by way of these markings () () (). They signal the beginning and end of the gory bits.

_What is that smell?_ Pete groaned as the pain in his aching limbs finally registered in his brain. _What the hell happened to me?_ He didn't have to wonder long before the memories of the past few days slammed into focus behind his eyes and he snapped awake. "Look at that, Sleeping Beauty is awake at last. Rise and shine mutt, you've got some exercising to do." The older man gave a raspy laugh as he crouched down by the crate to stare at Pete.

Pete's snout was no longer zip tied but it was now in a wire muzzle. Still Pete growled and glared at the man in front of the cage. "Now, now, be nice or I'll put you in the pit with that muzzle still on, and let them eat you alive." He warned, tapping a crude night stick like club against the front of Pete's crate.

"Hey pop where'd you put that yappy dust mop? I need him for training on Black." Another male voice sounded from some other room.

_Not the boy from before, this one's older by a few years at least. And he likes this…_ Pete thought in disgust as he looked around the room. He was in a fairly large room, with at least four other crates along the wall. He was in the corner and could see only one door in or out and the walls had no windows. _So the only route for escape is that single doorway. Great…_ The stench that stung his nose was one he could readily identify. Unwashed bodies of human and canine alike, blood, disinfectant, and a whole host of others mixed in. Not one of them pleasant. He missed Myka's calming scent of lilac and vanilla, and Claudia's cleansing cinnamon and clove smell. "Alright let's see what you got newbie." The man rasped.

He opened the door to Pete's cage slightly so he could slip a catch pole in to loop around his neck. Pete was compliant for now, but he growled deep and low. He was beyond livid but there was no way he would get far with a muzzle and a catch pole still on, they left him too vulnerable. "Watch your mouth." The man tugged on the noose around his neck choking off his rumbles.

_Take off the muzzle and I'll show you how I watch my mouth._ Pete looked in the other crates and saw what had to be the most beat up mutts he had ever seen. Both were male and in rough shape, the younger male American bulldog was worse and needed to see a vet. Otherwise he may not make it to the end of the week. The floppy eared shepherd was in only slightly better condition; both remained still and silent as he passed. The last cage had a large female and Pete stopped in his tracks, she was a beautiful creature. Her coat was a rich glossy red like that of an Irish setter, but her build was different. "Don't get your hopes up mutt, she's a pedigree. So until you prove yourself to be a champion, she's not for you." The female looked at him with sad eyes.

He had seen Myka look at him that way when she thought about Sam. Broken. He fought the pole for a moment and whined at her. _It'll be okay. I'll get you out of here, I promise._

She perked up and cocked her head at him. _You're not like the others. You were human once too._ She could talk back!

Pete was stunned by the revelation that she could talk to him. "C'mon Romeo," The man paused when he saw the female come closer to sniff at Pete through the cage. "Hey I think she likes you. Prove you're worth a damn and you just might get her. Now move!"

Pete struggled for a moment more but when he was dragged from the room he stopped fighting and walked alongside the bastard holding him. He heard the cacophony of many other dogs of all sizes and breeds, barking at once. His head felt like it was overloading with all the noise and overpowering smells. He quickly catalogued his surroundings, but saw no obvious exits; only more kennels and back rooms. As he was lead to a treadmill, the squealing of a small animal in pain reached his ears. His bad vibes sensation went off the charts at the cries of the animal. Whipping his head in the direction of the sounds he felt his hackles rise, the screams intensified and Pete growled in righteous anger. The male holding him watched him curiously; then a malicious grin spread across his features. "You want a taste huh? Well then, let's see what you got." Pete pulled hard on the lead trying to get closer.

The man held on tight but let Pete yank him towards a practice pit. His eldest son had a half trained black and white pit bull he hoped would become a champion. Although from the sounds of it he would be ready for his first match; perhaps sooner rather than later. "Hey pop what are you doing?"

"Thinking we should see what this one will do in a match, want to test out Black?" The teenager grinned, sure in his animals chances.

Pete was much larger but untested in a fight; Black would have him beaten in minutes. Or so they thought. Pete was an ex-marine and secret service agent, he knew how to handle pain and how to outlast and beat a more aggressive opponent. Black was still shaking a small grey terrier in between his teeth. Pete snarled and lunged forward but was pulled up short by the noose still around his neck. "Hold your horses mutt." The man handed the pole to his son while he undid the muzzle.

() () ()

Pete was too focused on the scene in front of him and let the cretin touch him, but when the noose loosened and was removed he didn't let them get a chance to hold him back. Snarling he leaped forward and jumped over the low wall into the deeper in-ground pit. Black dropped the smaller dog and faced his challenger with a snarl of his own, he finally had an opponent worthy of him, and he would not waste his chance. Pete landed heavily with his teeth exposed, growls and snaps echoed off the walls in the ten by twelve pit. Blood dripped from Black's jowls as he answered in kind, Pete mock charged and snapped his jaws in challenge. Enraged Black rushed him; _c'mon!_ Pete waited till the last second to dodge and latched onto Blacks shoulder. The dogs own forward momentum tore him open. Pete released him, and went for the back of the neck, hoping to force him into submission. He had barely gotten a handle on his target when Black twisted and bit down hard on Pete's leg.

Yelping in pain Pete relinquished his hold, and Black let go as well in an attempt to get a better grip. Pete jumped back just barely avoiding Black's teeth. Blood oozed down Pete's leg but he pained no attention as the other dog tried to snap at his throat. Pete kept moving, dodging and snapping in turn, Black was relentless in his attacks but he was also wearing himself out. Faking a stumble and favoring his wounded front leg Black lunged for Pete's throat. He wasn't prepared for Pete's counter attack. Again dodging to the side Pete snapped down on Blacks hind leg crushing the bones. The animal cried in pain, and crumbled; he would never fight again. Pete wondered if he would even live past today. He remembered a piece from a documentary on dog fighting that if the dog failed to perform the owners killed the animal outright.

() () ()

As Black struggled to stand with his mangled leg and torn shoulder, Pete felt pity and regret wash over him. However the pity he felt vanished when he saw the mutilated corpse of the little terrier dog just to his left. Limping over to the small body he nosed it and whined hoping that maybe it was still alive and could be saved. When it didn't stir and he saw how extensive the damage was he knew the poor creature was dead and beyond help. It broke his heart that he had not been in time, and the salt in the wound was he was no better than Black. In beating the teenager's dog he had proven he was a ready fighter, and that he was ruthless. He would be put in the ring again, and be forced to fight for his life until it was all he knew. He would forget his old life and what it felt like to be human. "Well now, we may have a winner. Looks like that idiot brother of yours finally picked a good one."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just trying to make up for how late I was. Two updates in a day should bring me back into the good books, but if not… well I deserve that I guess, after such a long absence but here is chapter 10! Hope you like! Now there are no fights in this chapter so you don't have to skip anything, but I make fair warning there will be more in the coming chapters. And don't worry I won't take so long to update next time but just know they will not be coming this quickly again either. So on with the chapter and the story!

After the "practice run" against Black, Pete was brought to a closet sized room with nothing but a battered table and cabinets standing in it. The muzzle had been replaced as well as loop pole, but they weren't really needed. Pete was too tired to try and take on the men holding him, even if it meant possible escape. The older man was surprisingly gentle as he lifted Pete onto the table, and pulled out tools to help stitch him up. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?" he said cleaning Pete's leg with some rubbing alcohol.

The sting made Pete whine, but he didn't move. If the wound became infected he had no doubt he would be killed in favor of not wasting valuable and expensive supplies. "Then again you were only up against a half trained pup, would you do so well against a real opponent?" the man shrugged answering his own question. "Maybe, maybe not; but I think we'll get some use out of you yet."

As he finished wrapping some gauze around Pete's leg, Pete decided on giving his captor a nickname. Since he had heard no one being called by name, he saw no reason not to give them names himself. The father would be Warden, for he was the one in control and was holding all the keys to the cages. The cruel boy was Ringer, while his more submissive brother got saddled with Runt. Pete knew it was a harsh name, but the boy would never know and he was treated as such by his family. The runt of the litter. "Now don't chew that off or you'll come up lame, and then you're useless to me."

It occurred to Pete that Warden spoke to him as if he knew that he could understand him. And then it hit him, he did know. Warden had the collars and knew what they did, the question was why? Why change people into dogs and put them in a fighting ring? It just didn't make sense! But then again when did they ever make sense? Pete was lead back to his pen in the secluded room with what he assumed was the other human/dogs. As Pete scrambled to remember their names his muzzle was removed and he was locked in again. The red female whined at him. _They fought you._

Why deny it? Even without the bandage as proof he no doubt reeked of blood and death._ Yes. Have they fought you?_

_No. The boy won't let them. As much as I hate him for what he did to me, I owe him for that._ She growled harshly in anger, but it soon died in her throat at the whimper of one of the other males.

_Were they human once too?_

_Yes. The one next to you is Paul, and Declan is here next to me. _

_They're a little worse for wear, how bad was the fight?_

_I wasn't there so I couldn't tell you but I worry for Paul, he's in a bad way. I don't know how much longer he'll last. He's scheduled for another fight tomorrow but he isn't fully recovered from the last one. He won't survive another match._

The keening cries that escaped the female said she cared for him but she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. _What's your name?_

_Anna, my name is Anna. And yours?_

_Pete, and Anna my friends are looking for me, and I have no doubt they will find us. And they will help all of us change back to who we used to be._

_Don't you mean what we used to be?_

_Does it matter? We'll be human again._

Anna huffed and Pete cocked his head in confusion at her reaction. Then he realized she was laughing. _I'm not sure I get what's so funny?_

_Oh nothing I was just reminded of the song 'Human Again' from Beauty and the Beast._

Pete felt his ears flatten against his skull. Either she was afflicted with severe ADD or was losing her mind. Neither option was all that appealing considering she was his only company for the next several hours if not days. Pete heaved a heavy sigh as he laid his head down on his paws, in that moment he caught a whiff of Myka and Claudia in his fur. Under the blood, sweat, and grime of his surroundings he still had a tiny piece of those closest to him hidden from all others. Burying his nose into his own pelt he greedily inhaled the scents. Clove, vanilla, cinnamon, coffee, blueberry muffin, and lilac all registered in his canine brain.

They had eaten muffins for breakfast that morning and Claudia still being mad at him for stealing her beloved garlic bread the night before, was not in the mood to share. Surprisingly, it was Myka who split the top of her muffin to share with him. Pete had licked her fingers clean even after the crumbs were gone, much to the disgust of Claudia. Though she made no comment as to why when Myka asked her about it, she let Trailer lick her face so why the repulsed look? "Not the same" was her only response. A faint rustling in the cage next to him brought Pete back from his memories, looking over he saw Paul twitching. But this wasn't a dog dreaming twitch this was more like a seizure, the boy was dying. Panic seized him and he started to bark as loud as possible trying to get someone's attention. Anna joined him her higher pitched barks adding volume to his, but no one came. Snarling Pete attacked the door of his crate, yanking the wires till his teeth hurt, paws bloodied from scratching at the metal. Still no one came.

Anna hadn't stopped barking but her voice was growing hoarse, Pete began to bark again as well but he stopped after looking at Paul. His movements had stopped, as had his breathing. The strain had just been too much for him, and his heart had given out. _Anna…_

_No. No! He's fine, he just needs to rest. He's fine he has to be!_

_I'm so sorry… he's gone._

Anna keened and whimpered; Pete's stomach hollowed and his chest ached, but his lupine body had no tears to cry. His grief over the second casualty today made something in him snap. He let the sensation of anger, sorrow, and pain; fill him to the brim with emotion. When it spilled over he tipped back his head, and howled. It was long and loud. Anna added her voice to the chorus and soon Pete heard other dogs outside his room joining in the wail. The raw emotion in the howl reached into all who heard it and understood its significance. This was for the fallen, and for all the lost souls unjustly taken before their time. When the howls finally ended silence reigned in the kennels, curling back in on himself Pete tucked his nose into the sweet scent of his lost family. With every inhale memories played like movie clips behind his eyelids. All the good times, all the bad times, it didn't matter as long as he was with everyone he loved. Claudia, Leena, Artie… Myka.

He begged with whatever God was willing to listen, that he would do anything to make this all be a horrible dream. Still silently pleading Pete succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Wow I do love torturing poor Pete don't I? I guess I just like the drama, but I'm too much of a softie to let him flounder forever. He'll get his happy ending I promise. I can't promise when that will be exactly but… Hope you liked and will leave me a review, I know I was seriously late but I think I made up for it :) till next time loves!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the delays in my stories and that this is not an actual update but due to some unexpected circumstances I lost the desire to write. My best friend and four legged love of my life died of unknown causes back in June, and not long after my second dog was diagnosed with cancer. She has tumors between her muscles and her skin and due to her age there is no saving her. We bought her a few months by removing the large tumors in her mammary system but she doesn't have another year in her. On top of everything else my aunt also died unexpectedly last week. I am sorry to make you wait but there will be updates soon, I promise. Thank you to all my loyal followers and reviewers your continued patience will be rewarded I swear.


End file.
